


烙印

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	烙印

第一次和冒险者接吻是在他的指挥室，他被冒险者环着腰际，因为他要比人族的冒险者高出很多，他不得不弓起背来触碰冒险者的嘴唇。开始奥尔什方还会忌惮二人在指挥室做出亲密行为会对他带来的影响，但很快，随着他们二人的嘴唇的升温，他能感觉到只有冒险者的手指、他们磨蹭在一起的鼻尖还有在他口腔中灵活的舌头。光之战士乱蓬蓬的棕发上散发出雪化了后潮湿的气味，他连斗篷都还没脱下来就急匆匆地让他们二人的身影交叠在一起，落在他肩膀和头发上的雪花很快便在温暖的室内化了个干净。  
奥尔什方想，这真是不可思议，他是最先给予热情的那一个。沉默寡言的人族青年总是带着阴郁的神情来到巨龙首，但却对奥尔什方的半真半假的玩笑话反应敏感，可从他那张嘴里从来没有吐出半句抱怨的话。  
奥尔什方在亲吻的间隙中睁开眼睛，却惊奇地发现光之战士从始至终都没有闭上眼睛，那双蓝色眼睛好像一张细密的网，在灯光下流转着更加深邃的光，轻柔地将奥尔什方包裹起来。  
我好久没到这里了，他低声说，随后让难舍难分的二人略略分开，他的胳膊还环绕在奥尔什方的身侧，他用那双蓝眼睛把奥尔什方从头到脚好好打量了一番。光之战士舔了舔嘴唇，像是在心中调整了一下情绪，他抬起手将奥尔什方耳侧的碎发撩到后面去，另一句没说出口的话是，他开始发现没有需要他来巨龙首的时候他出奇地想念奥尔什方的话语。  
奥尔什方捉住了他的手，放在嘴唇边，恋恋不舍挨了一下他的指尖，他叹了一口气。伊修加德未来会与其他三国联系更紧密的，奥尔什方轻声说，但他的心又揪紧了，龙族频繁出现在皇都不是一件值得高兴的事，他尽量让声音听不出慌乱。我们会经常见面的。  
但愿如此，光之战士顺势将手掌贴在奥尔什方的脸颊侧，他将精灵往自己的怀中i拉得近了些。指挥官把这段时间留给我不算过分吧，他试图开个玩笑。  
当然——奥尔什方的声音被门推开的声音打断，已经换上了轻便的衣服的科朗蒂奥举着一盏灯在门外，光之战士窘迫地松开奥尔什方，事务官目瞪口呆地望着他们二人。  
我、我只是看到巨龙首还亮着灯，所以来看看。科朗蒂奥结结巴巴地说，原来是冒险者大人。  
光之战士低下头装作阅读奥尔什方桌子上的地图，库尔扎斯河横亘在中央高地，流淌过剑锋山脉，这是条在多么严酷的冬季都不会结冰的河道。可是科朗蒂奥好奇的目光迟迟不肯移开，直到奥尔什方轻轻咳了一声，事务官才慌乱地回来过神，匆匆提醒奥尔什方早点休息，便带上了门。  
科朗蒂奥刚一离开指挥室，他和光之战士都忍不住笑了出来。科朗蒂奥实在是太负责了，光之战士揉了揉眼睛，他重新抱紧了奥尔什方，他将他抱到了桌子上，这样方便他仰起头来吻他的恋人。  
科朗蒂奥帮了我不少忙，没有他，巨龙首会是一团糟的，他是个合格的骑士。奥尔什方笑意不减，他低下头嗅着光之战士乱蓬蓬的棕发，他喜欢它们扎着他鼻尖的触感，光之战士正在解开他的衣服，奥尔什方按住了他的手臂，他不确定真的要在这里，指挥室不算寒冷，但是这里的桌子太硬了。察觉到他的犹豫光之战士揽过他，试图用亲吻让奥尔什方平静下来，他摸索着锁子甲下柔软的衣物，现在他开始怨恨伊修加德骑士们喜欢穿的密不透风的铠甲了，每一件都让他的抚摸变得艰难，奥尔什方牵住他的手，教他一件一件脱掉他的衣服。光之战士取下自己的斗篷铺在奥尔什方身下，还有一点潮湿，他嗫嚅着，有点不好意思。不过奥尔什方似乎并不在意，他们二人的胯部贴在一起，他迫不及待地磨蹭着奥尔什方，欲望让他的亲吻毫无章法，他现在只想把奥尔什方压在桌子上，让那些他签过字的卷轴硌着他的骨头，直到奥尔什方再也没有力气调笑他。  
到目前为止奥尔什方还沉浸在光之战士甜蜜的吻里，他喜欢光之战士注视着他的目光以及低声念着他的名字，但当光之战士将手探进他最后一层薄薄的衣物里，摩挲着他的小腹，他知道接下来光之战士要对他做什么，他突然恐惧起来。他无法抑制地颤抖，这让光之战士误以为他是因为爱抚而激动，他咬了咬奥尔什方的耳朵，然后将手掌移到奥尔什方身后。  
奥尔什方却在想另一件事，那是他刚被父亲送到巨龙首营地，现在的石砌的城堡在那时只不过只有一座主塔，其余的城墙还在再建，龙族眷属喷出的高温火焰将砖头烧的漆黑残破。他还是一个刚被封了骑士的年轻指挥官，在率领着运送物资的士兵回巨龙首时被一队早就埋伏好的异端者截住了。士兵和陆行鸟在火焰中发出惨叫声，火星纷飞，看来内心纯洁的皇都士兵也畏惧火焰，异端者们发出比腾空的烟雾还要高亢的笑声。  
尽管奥尔什方让自己的注意力集中在光之战士蹙紧的眉头上，但落在他光裸的胸膛和小腹的手指又变成了坚硬肮脏的鳞爪，他能看到的只剩巨大生物不详的双眼，用它畸形恐怖的细长吻部舔舐着他的眼睛，尖利的爪子轻而易举撕碎了他的锁子甲，不远处燃烧着的火堆让他泪流不止，泪水逐渐模糊了异端者的笑声，也模糊了让他发狂的疼痛。他能感觉到的剩下冷，只有身下冰冷的雪，以及被他自己的鲜血浸湿雪地上刺眼的红色。  
奥尔什方不止一次向哈罗妮祈祷暴行的结束，可是他的神远在皇都，寂静的雪地上只有那些贪婪的、没有名字的龙族眷属，用它们燃烧着的翅膀和爪子遮蔽了天空，也掩住了奥尔什方的祈祷。  
光之战士的爱抚挖掘出了他记忆里最恐惧的事，他颤栗着推开想要亲近的手掌，将自己蜷缩起来，来抵抗回忆中的阴影。光之战士困惑地停了下来，他没有继续作出任何动作，被欲望占满的大脑稍微清醒了一些，他又脱下一层外衣，将奥尔什方包裹在这堆简陋的衣物里，他轻轻亲了奥尔什方阖着的眼睑，我们现在回去，回到你房间去，他许诺道。


End file.
